Reawakening of Kokuyoku
by Kamikaze Reiko
Summary: This is a crossover of Uragiri wa Boku no Namae Shitteiru and D.N.Angel. What will happen when the worst that Satoshi has feared happens?
1. Prologue

This is my first time writing a story and English isn't my first language so forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae Shitteiru and D. belongs to their rightful owners Odagiri Hotaru and SugisakiYukiru.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

_I... love you... Daisuke... and... I'm sorry... but... this is... the only way to get rid of _**it**_... Forgive me... Daisuke… and goodbye…_


	2. Transfer students

Disclaimer: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae Shitteiru and D. belongs to their rightful owners Odagiri Hotaru and SugisakiYukiru.

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Chapter2: Transfer students<p>

Hotsuma's pov

Ding dong. Ding dong. The school bell for rang for classes to start.

"ma. Hotsuma-kun, wake up."

"Nghhhh" so noisy "Is something the matter Yuki?"

"Nothing. Teacher is coming" said Yuki.

"Oh" I said.

"Quiet down class" I heard teacher saying "Good. Class today we are having two transfer student's"

'New students?' I thought

"You can came in now" As soon as she said that they came in. First one was a tall bluenette with icy blue eyes. The other one was smaller than blue haired boy. He had crimson hair and warm red eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" said teacher.

"Hiwatari Satoshi" that was all that the blue haired boy known as Satoshi said.

Do you want to add anything Hiwatari-san?" Questioned teacher.

"No"

"Okay" said teacher a little awkwardly.

"Hello everyone. My name is Niwa Daisuke. Nice to meet you. I hope that we will get along." Red haired boy cheerfuly said.

"_Kyaaa...Kawaii..." _I heard girls whispering _" Hiwatari-kun is so hot"_

'So noisy. Those girls should quiet down.'

"Well then Hiwatari-san your sit is next to Hotsuma-san. Hotsuma-san please raise your hand so he will now where to sit"

'Ughhhh. I hope he's not noisy.' I raised my hand though I could care less where he sat.

"Daisuke-san you're sit is next to Yuki-san. Yuki-san please raise your hand."

"Of course sensei." Yuki said cheerfuly.

'He sure is in good spirits today. Well I guess if Yuki's happy then it's alright.'

* * *

><p>Satoshi's pov<p>

'New school ehh' I thought as I looked at my new school. Sigh. 'Why do I even bother going to school when I already graduated from the university? Maa, I guess I should just enjoy my normal life. After all I'm finally free from it for two years already and I can be next to my beloved Daisuke.' I looked at him. We were walking together to the schools secretary to get our schedules.

"Ahh, here we are Niwa-san"

"Mou, Satoshi-kun I told you to call me by my first name, didn't I? After all friends call each other by their names, you know."

"Alright... Daisuke-kun." I felt a pang in my chest. 'It makes me sad to know that I will only be a friend to you... I... want to be something more than to stay you're friend. But what am I thinking. That will never happen. Besides he's in love with his girlfriend Harada Riku. It's foolish of me to think that he could fall in love with me.' We stpped by the secretary's door. I knocked a couple of times when I heard a muffled "come in". We got our schedules. I was overjoyed that I'm in the same class with my Daisuke. Though I didn't show it.

"I'm so happy that we're in the same class Satoshi-kun. Are you happy as well?" asked a red haired boy.

"Yeah, I am, too" I said. 'How could I not be happy to spend every extra minute with you?' I thought.

We were led to our classroom by our homeroom teacher.

"Wait here" she said.

"Uwahhh, I'm so exited" said Daisuke. "What about you Satoshi-kun?" he asked.

"Not 's just school" Was my answer.

"I guess so." said a little confused Daisuke.

"You can come in now" we heard sensei calling us.

"Let's go Daisuke-kun"

"Ah. Hai" I heard him saying.

When we came in to the classroom everyone immediately quieted down.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" I heard teacher saying"

„Hiwatari Satoshi" I said simply.

"Do you want to add anything Hiwatari-san?" sensei said questioningly.

'It's none of their bussiness.' I thought. After introductions we were showed to our sits. I was sitting next to a yellow haired and eyed boy named Hotsuma and Daisuke sat next to a brown haired and brown eyed kid named Yuki.

* * *

><p>Hotsuma's pov<p>

As soon as the lunch break came the blue haired transfer student was surrounded by a horde of noisy fangirls. I didn't stick around longer than a few seconds though.

"Hey. Yuki. I'm going to have lunch with don't mind, do you?" I asked Yuki.

"No, I don't. I'll be meeting with Touko-chan and Tsukumo-kun for lunch. And I guess I'll ask Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun to join us." He answered.

"Well then I'll be goiong now Yuki." 'Now all I have to do is to find him' I thought.

"Shusei?" I shouted.

"Ah. Hotsuma-san you just missed each other. He said he's going to the student councils room. Shusei-kun asked me to tell you to not bother searching for him because he's busy" a brown girl said.

'Yeah, right.. I bet this is just his excuse for not eating lunch.' _Ring ring ring. _'Hm? It's rare for Takashiro-sama to be calling.

"Moshi moshi" I said.

"Ah. Hotsuma-kun tell everyone to meet me at the police station. I want all of you to show something" Takashiro said.

"I will" 'Strange. What did he want for to see so badly? Well I better go to tell that to everyone.'

* * *

><p>So how was it? The one who will be able to guess What Giou gang are meeting will get some cookies.<p>

P.s. I don't know when I will put up the next chapter because I can only write when parents are at work but I should be able to update at least once a month.

Please Rate and Review ^_^


	3. Meetings

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking in Japanese"

'_Thoughts in Japanese'_

Disclaimer:

Reiko: Yes! I FINALLY OWN THEM!

Satoshi: WAKE UP! And you don't own us. It was just your dream again.

Reiko: Why did you wake me? I was really enjoying it (pouts). Well as you heard it from Sato-chan D.N. Angel and Uragiri wa Boku don't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Meetings<em>

_Satoshi's pov_

'Lucky me,' I thought sarcastically 'No matter what school I transfer to it's always the same.' Though, he shouldn't be so surprised, after all it's a lunch break and all females in the class found a chance to flirt with me because they think that I'm gorgeous. But still I was getting annoyed at the barrage of questions from females, such as " Hiwatari –kun do you want to eat lunch with me?", "What is your hobby?", "Do you have a girlfriend?" and so on.

"That is none of your bussines!" I said, in the coldest voice I could muster, to them. Leave me alone! NOW!" The girls had retreated reluctantly, surprised at my harsh tone. 'Really I've only been there for half a day and I already have a fan club. Well, since they are not bothering me anymore I can enjoy lunch break with my innocent red-haired angel.'

"Hey. Daisuke-kun. Are you ready to go to eat lunch?" I asked him.

"Sure. Let's go now" he answered.

"Ah. Hiwatari-kun, Niwa-kun would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?" asked Yuki.

"I don't mind" answered Daisuke.

"Ok" I said.

* * *

><p>"Hiwatari-kun, Niwa –kun, these are my friends Murasame Touko-chan and Murasame Tsukumo-kun. They are siblings." Said Yuki.<p>

I looked at them. They looked alike so they must be twins. The girl had a waist-length ash-bronze hair and golden eyes. And her brother had white hair and golden eyes. There was a strange aura coming from the three of them. 'Seems like they have some powers, but I feel that it will not endanger my beloved red-head or me.

"Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun, they are the new transfer students. This is Hiwatari Satoshi" he said pointing to me "and Niwa Daisuke. You don't mind them joining us for lunch?" Asked Yuki worriedly.

"No. Not at all." Touko reassured him "In fact, The more the merrier." Yuki smiled at her.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Tsukumo.

"We're from Azumano" Answered Daisuke.

"Azumano?" asked curiously Yuki "I haven't heard of such a place."

"It's a small town. Not many know about it." We talked for a while. Thought, most of the talking wasn't made by me as I am still not used to talking much. The school bell had rung indicating the end of lunch break. "Let's go back Daisuke-kun, Yuki-kun. I don't want to be late for the lesson."

"Bye, Tsukumo-kun, Touko-san" I heard my red-haired angel saying.

"Bye. I hope we will meet later" Touko said.

* * *

><p><em>(3 hours later...)<em>

"Satoshi-kun. Do you want to walk home together?" Asked me Daisuke.

"Sorry, Daisuke-kun, but I have some bussines I have to take care off. Maybe some other time?"

"Oh, I see. Ok. Um. Well then, until tomorrow, I guess, Satoshi-kun." He smiled a fake smile, though Satoshi was a little oblivious to it.

"Until tomorrow. Daisuke-kun". 'I'm sure that for a second there I saw hurt flash through his eyes. But… maybe… no, that's just my imagination. He was smiling after all.' While I was thinking that my limo arrived and soon I was driven away from school.

* * *

><p><em>Hotsuma's pov<em>

Yuki, Luka, Shusei, Tsukumo, Touko and I were at the police station. We were waiting for Giou clan's leader – Takashiro, to arrive. Everyone, including me, were quite worried. But that's understandable, after all, it's not often that he wanted to meet all of us and when he does that it's usually when something bad has happened.

"Hello, everyone," Takashiro said "how are you Yuki?" He asked

"Oh. I'm fine" He answered smiling.

"Quit beating around the bush. What did you gather us here for?" I asked angrily.

"No need to be so angry Hotsuma-kun. I wanted all of you to meet someone who will aid us in the investigations. He'll be here any minute now" Everyone in the room sighed a sigh of relief. 'He could have told us about that sooner? And here I was worrying for nothing.' I thought angrily when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Takashiro said.

* * *

><p><em>Satoshi's pov<em>

The limo arrived at the police station where I was supposed to meet a person named Takashiro Giou. After I got out of the car I went inside the building and asked the receptionist in what room I am waited at. I stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in" I heard a male voice saying. I did as I was told. There were seven people in the room with the strange aura I felt at school. 'So they're the ones fighting duras that Takashiro-san mentioned?'

"_Konbanwa_ Satoshi-kun." Takashiro said.

"_Konbanwa_ Takashiro-san." I answered.

"Why are YOUhere?" Hotsuma asked surprised.

"I'm here to help you with the investigations, Renjo-san." 'Why else would I be there anyway?'

"Takashiro-sama, does he know about us?" asked Touko.

"Yes, he does. He would be of no help if he didn't."

"But aren't you too young for investigations?" She asked again.

"I had already graduated from university and I have an experience with the investigations." I said.

"Are you really capable to do it?" Asked Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma-kun if he wasn't capable I wouldn't have him hired. _Sate_, now that you have finished questioning him I want to talk about our enemies. They're laying low for now but I'm sure that they are planning something. Everyone, be careful and don't let your guard down. I want you to always be in pairs." Said Giou clan's leader. "Even at school."

"Hai, Takashiro-sama." Almost everyone said that with the exception of me and a tall, black haired male standing in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown pov<em>

In a far away castle, in the dark room sat a human shaped form whose face was hidden in the shadows. That person was holding a glass of fine red wine. Near it stood two figures, also covered in shadows.

"Have you found _**it**_, yet?" Asked a voice, which clearly belonged to male, holding a glass of wine.

"Yes, we did." Answered a woman's voice.

"When will we put the plan into action, my Lord?" Asked another male.

"Soon. Very soon." He said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Konbanwa<span>_ – good evening.

_Sate _– well .

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please rate and review.

P.S. don't know how often I will be able to update the chapters because I fanfiction doesn't even let me to log in but I won't give up on this story because of such a matter.


	4. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! :'(:'(:'(:'( (sadly). I just borrowed them for a little while :):):):)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_Girls whining'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The calm before the storm<p>

Satoshi's pov

(A week later...)

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi_. Ugh. It's morning already? I wouldn't mind getting up if not for my low blood pressure. Well, I at least get to see __**my**__ Dai-chan at school..._Sigh..._I guess I should get up and hurry up to school before I'm late._

"Ohayo(1), Satoshi-kun. Are you alright? You're here a little later than usual" said Daisuke with a beaming smile which can brighten anyones day. _'Well, at least it does that to me'._

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun. I'm alright. I just woke up late."

"I see. I guess you were tired then if you overslept."

I didn't have time to say anything else because the teacher came in.

"Class, guite down!" sensei said.

* * *

><p>Lunch break...<p>

"Hiwatari-kun! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" asked a group of girls.

"No."

'_Ehhh? But whyyyyyy?_

'_And I was hoping so much that he will agree to go with us.'_

'_You can complain all you wan't. Besides, I have more important things to do than eat lunch with a bunch of squealing fangirls, like being with __**my**__ Dai-chan.'_

"Let's go Daisuke."

" 'kay. Ano(2)... Satoshi-kun... Would you mind if we join Yuki-san and the others for lunch?"

"I don't mind." _Stiffen. 'What was that? I have a very bad feeling about this.'_ "Daisuke did you feel it?"

"You too?" asked Daisuke worriedly.

"Yeah...I think we should be careful today."

"I think your right...Well, anyway, let's go to eat lunch" said a cheerful Daisuke.

"_Siiiiiiiiiigggghhhh_. It's the only thing that is on your mind."

"Hey. What was that sigh for?" He said angrily and I started chukcling. "Don't laugh. I'll resent that!"

* * *

><p>Hotsuma's pov<p>

'_**Finally**_, finally I was able to drag Shusei down with me for lunch. And that's only because I ran to his classroom at breakneck speed. Really, he barely eats anymore.' I thought as we approached Yuki and the others. Suddenly, I felt a strange power which sent a shiver down my spine. „Hey. Shusei. Have you felt it? That strange aura?"

"Yeah. We should contact Takashiro-sama about it now." Said Shusei.

"You are just trying to get away from eating lunch, aren't you Shusei?" I said scowling.

"Hmm...Mayybbeee..." He chuckled.

'_**Eating**__ is a __**serious**__ matter and he __**dares**__ to be __**amused**__ about it?'_ I thought angrily. "Anyway, we will contact him, but only. **After. We. Eat. **Besides if there was anemergency he'll contact us." I said with finality in my voice.

* * *

><p>(After lunch break...)<p>

Rin, ring, ring..."Moshi moshi(3). Takashiro-san? Just in time. Were about to call you...Aura?...Yeah...Sure. Right away." I ended the phone call.

"What did Takashiro-sama said, Hotsuma-kun?" asked Tsukumo worriedly.

"We need to go to Tokyo's Art Museum. Said about it being broken in and a strange aura around the museum. He thinks that Reiga has something to do with it. And he said to bring Hiwatari-san with us when we go."

* * *

><p>Explanations:<p>

1. Ohayo – Good morning

2. Ano - Um

3. Moshi moshi - Hello


	5. Tokyo's Art Museum

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the characters I'm just borrowing them for this story.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Tokyo's Art Museum<strong>

Hotsuma's pov

We arrived at the museum. There were police officers scattered around the building. I felt a strong energy coming from it. The same one I had felt at school.

"Hiwatari-kun, are you alright? You're face is really pale." I heard Yuki saying with concern. As Yuki said that I looked at Hiwatari and saw that he was as pale as a ghost.

"Yes. I'm alright".

'Yeah right! He doesn't look alright to me at all.' I thought sarcastically. 'Hmm. I wonder why he's so pale. Maybe it does have something to do with that strange energy in this area?' I was thinking that as we reached Takashiro.

"Ahh. You are finally here. Ara? Is something wrong Satoshi-san?" Asked the head of Giou's clan.

„It's nothing, Takashiro-san."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well then, let's get going! I'll show you the way."

As we were getting closer to the crime scene, I could see that with every step we took he became more and more paler. After a few minutes of walking we finally arrived to the back of the museum. Apparently the room in there was heavily secured but it wasn't enough to hold off the duras. After the attack the room was left in shambles. In the middle of it stood a huge black canvas with broken chains.

"No. It can't be." I heard Hiwatari whisper. He came near the canvas and fell on his knees and then touched it with a shaking hand. He was as white as sheet, if that was even possible and fell backwards. Before him was a golden sphere. It's power surged in the room.

'What is this thing. Is it dangerous?' I thought as I stood in my battle stance just in case I would need to fight. I saw that Shusei and the others were prepared to fight as well if the need arose. Hiwatari-kun was slowly crawling backwards until his back was against the wall. The yellow ball following his every move and dissolving into his body. His eyes widened and he fainted.

* * *

><p>Satoshi's pov<p>

'That energy. I knew that I had a bad feeling about this' I thought as I stared at the building of Tokyo's Art Museum.

"Hiwatari-kun, are you alright? You're face is really pale." I heard Yuki asking me.

"Yes. I'm alright". I said to him. 'Of course not! How can I be alright when _**he's**_probably roaming free?' And later I was asked by Takashiro-san if Im alright to which I nodded as I couldn't answer to him because of the lump in my throat. I felt dread welling up inside of me the closer we got to _**that **_room. That's when I saw _**it**_. The Kokuyoku, or at least, what was left of it. " No. It can't be." I whispered. 'It can't be happening _**again. He's**_ supposed to be _sealed_ _inside_ with Dark.' I came closer to the black canvas, collapsed on my knees and touched it. 'I was right… It's … empty…No,… wait… I think… I feel… something… It's coming out.' That's when before me appeared a ball of golden light. I fell on my back and slowly retreated until I hit the wall and I couldn't move anymore, the sphere following me. It stopped for a few seconds before merging with me. 'No'. My eyes widened from fear at the thought of having to share my body again when the blackness claimed me.


End file.
